Ranma 12: Love Lives On
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: Shortly after his death, the wife of Ranma Saotome is given a very important message, will the message get through to her or will history be repeated?


Several years ago I did a Song Fic called "You Raise Me Up" That story was somewhat a hit and I was thinking about doing a sequel well after thinking about it for over six years, looking for the right song to do, I think that the sequel isn't going to happen, that is until this Song "Love Lives On" By Joe Cocker.

It's a very beautiful song and I first heard it in a Move called "Harry and the Hendersons" If you want to it's on YouTube, and I suggest that you play the song while reading the story. Trust me you'll either love it or Hate it.

Anyways the Story takes place MANY years after "You raise me up." It's still a Ranma/Kasumi story though, and I hope that you enjoy it as much as I did when I wrote it.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ranma: Loves Lives On  
By Kidan Yoshilda  
Song: "Love Lives On" by Joe Cocker  
Rating: G  
 **{Song Lyrics}**

Ranma ½: Love Lives on.  
-Nerima, Tokyo Japan-

Many years have passing since that fateful day, when both Ranma Saotome and Kasumi have confessed their feeling for each other, sure things were never the same, and of course the Nerima Wreckers and tried they best to break up the happen couple. Ranma would have none of it though. He had learned his listen when he was with Akane.

Of course both fathers didn't really care as long as the schools were joined. They got a wakeup call when Ranma had told them that both he and Kasumi where going on a trip to see the world, and it wasn't going to be to learn Martial Arts.

Kasumi had learned a long time ago, that Ranma had a need to go out and see more of the world. Yes they did return to Nerima; however it had been five years later. The two have grown to love each other even more.

Their wedding was the most beautiful thing that the city had ever had seen, and this time the wrecking crew was nowhere to be seen. Both of Kasumi sister stood at Kasumi's side, they had never their sisters so very happy, even when they had thought that she was in love with Doctor Tofu.

Two years after the wedding, Kasumi have given birth to their first child. They had named her after Kasumi's mother; Kimiko, and would you know it, like most fathers seeing their little girl grow up Ranma had threaten any boy would date his daughter.

Kimiko had a fair share of problems; her Aunt Nabiki called it the Saotome Curse. Ranma, much like his father had trained Kimiko in the Martial arts, however unlike his father he gave her a choice. Kimiko wanted to be close to her father and had the same learning curve that her father did.

Three years after Kimiko was born, Kasumi had given birth to their son; he was named after his great Father, Kenchi. Kenchi took mostly after his mother and was mostly shy; however he did get into his fair shares of trouble, much like his Aunt Akane.

Two years after Kenchi was born, Kasumi once again gave birth to a little girl they decided to name Sakura, because at the time of her birth the Cherry blossoms were in bloom. Sakura grew up to be a combination of both her parents, and like her older sister she was a great martial artist.

However, ten years after Kasumi had given birth, the couple had experience some bad news. Somehow without knowing it, Ranma was dying, no one knew how or why. His life was slowly fading away and it hurt Kasumi that there was nothing that she could do. It was like seeing her mother die all over again.

However Ranma never gave up or gave in to his illness, He continued on like it was nothing, he was there for his children as they had grown into wonderful adults, Saw the birth of his first grandchild, Saw the death of his parents, and his father in law. Ranma lived his life to the fullest.

Many years have passed, and with it the passing of Ranma Saotome, who had died at the age of fifty four, and with it History somewhat was repeated. Kasumi fell into deep depression, she was sometime seen yelling at Ranma's pictures, calling him a liar and how he didn't keep his promise to never leave her.

However before things have gotten worst, a package was delivered to her. Kasumi was very surprised to found out that it was in Ranma's hand writing. Kasumi carefully opened the package; after all it was Ranma's last gift to her.

Inside the package were a DVD, and a letter addressed to her. Kasumi opened the letter first. It was a short message though: _**Hey Koishii, if you're reading this then that means that I'm no longer with you. Anyways before my death I have asked Nabiki to do me a favor, the DVD that came with this letter is my way of saying thank you, thank you for always being there for me, for our children, and for being the best thing in my life, now and forever.**_

 _ **Forever yours:  
Ranma.**_

 _ **Ps: Aishitru, my Koishii.**_ (Author Notes: I love you my Beloved)

After reading the letter Kasumi once again had tears in her eyes, at this time Kenchi, and Sakura and walked into the house, since they were first years college students, they had decided to stay with their mother until they made sure that she was going to be okay.

Kenchi held his mother as she cried as Sakura looked at the DVD, with a nod from her brother Sakura placed the disk in the player, it wasn't long before the image of their father, and Ranma had appeared. "Hey 'Sumi chan." He started Kasumi looked up and watched the image of Ranma smiling at them. "I guess if you're watching this then that means I'm dead. Sorry about that." Again Ranma was smiling.

"Like I said in the letter, I had been working on this for a long time." Ranma continued. "I have no regrets, okay maybe one." The picture changed to a video recording. Kasumi blinked, the video was old, Very old. "Pick one and they will be your wife." The Picture paned over to the Tendo sisters when they were very young.

"My one regret was not picking you from the start." Ranma voice over the recording. "I hope that you enjoy the video Kasumi, and remember, I will always love you, even in death." The video faded into black and the three of them could hear music starting.

 **{** **You touched my life** **  
** **and turned my heart around** **  
** **Seems when I found you** **  
** **it was me I really found}**

"I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about this." Kasumi remembered Ranma first words to them. It was so many years ago. Over time Kasumi had started to warm up to him.

 **{You opened my eyes  
and now my soul can see  
our moment may be over  
but you're still here with me}**

If there was one thing that you should never do was make Kasumi Tendo mad. The next scene showed Kasumi scolding the young Saotome for doing poorly in his school work. However the scene had changed once again, this time to a much happier time, when Ranma had taken Kasumi to the school dance.

 **{** **Cause love lives on** **  
** **beyond goodbye** **  
** **the truth of us** **  
** **will never die** **  
** **our spirits will shine** **  
** **long after we're gone** **  
** **and so our love lives on}**

This time the scene moved to a location that Kasumi knew very well, neither Ranma nor Kasumi was in the fame shot the song continued none the less.

 **{There was so much  
I didn't understand  
and then you brought me here  
far from where  
it all began}**

That was when it hit Kasumi; it was Kasumi's Idea to get away from Nerima for a while. The place where the video showed was in fact the first place that they had stayed the night together for the first time. It was just far enough away from Nerima, from all the craziness that was in their lives.

 **{The change you made** **  
** **in my life will never end** **  
** **I look across the distance** **  
** **I'll know I have a friend}**

The scene goes back to the Dojo though, this time it was when Ranma and Kasumi had come back after their long adventure, after their wedding. Ranma and Kasumi were sitting at the table eating dinner when Kasumi had stopped eating and looked across it into Ranma's eyes.

"Anata, there's something that I need to tell you." Kasumi started. "I went to see a doctor today." Ranma blinked and was about to say something, Kasumi held up her hand. "Ranma, I'm Pregnant." Kasumi said with so much joy, and fear in her voice Ranma could have only blinked.

"I'm going to be a father?" Kasumi nodded her head, that was when Ranma jumped over the table and gentle hugged Kasumi in his arms. "I'm going to be a father!" The two laughed as Ranma spun Kasumi around in the air like she weighted nothing.

 **{Cause love lives on  
beyond goodbye  
the truth of us  
will never die  
our spirits will shine  
long after we're gone  
and so our love lives on}**

The next couple of scenes though confused the three of them; it was at a time that Ranma had found out that he was going to die. Kasumi started to tear up as she saw her younger self reach over and took her husband in her arms.

 **{I was travellin' in the dark  
Never sure of what to do  
I didn't know that I was lost  
I found myself in you}**

The Videos had stopped and a much older Ranma appeared on the scene again. "I you that this must be a hard time for you my Dearest Kasumi, but know that I will always, always be with you. Besides, you need to be strong, just like how you were when your mother died."

The Imaged backed up and everyone could see that Ranma was the singer in the video. "After all Kasumi, My love for you is with you right now, in our Children, and Grandchild. As long as you keep my memories with you, in both your mind and your heart I am never truthfully gone. I will always be with you."

 **{Love lives on  
beyond goodbye  
the truth of us  
will never die  
our spirit will shine  
long after we're gone  
and so our love lives on  
and on  
and so our love lives on}**

"My Love for you lives on." Ranma said one final time before the video ended. Both Kenchi and Sakura looked at their mother, she was crying again but for some reason her tears seemed to be different. "Mom?" Sakura questioned.

"Thanks you." They heard Kasumi say. "Thank you for always being there for me, even if it was for one last time." The two looked at each other. "I will never forget you Ranma because as you said. "Our Love lives on beyond goodbye." She then looked up and hugged each of her children. "Thank you for never giving up on me my beloved children."

Both Kasumi and Sakura hugged their mother. It was at this moment that Kimiko had walked in holding her baby. "Hey let me get in on some of the action." She called out and joined her siblings and her mother in a group hug. They had replayed the DVD for Kimiko, after all it was away for the Saotome family to say good bye to the man that they had called Husband, Friend and Father.

The End.

Well there you go, a sequel to a story that I wrote over six years ago. I had no plans to try and write on and in a way this could be considered to be a standalone. I won't lie. I had trouble deciding on who was going to die. I had picked Ranma simple because I figured if anyone was going to die it had to be him because the song in away fits Ranma.

I'm not too sure if the ages would fit or not. I did want Kimiko to be the eldest though and I usually put in a lot of thought when it comes to ages. Anyways I hoped that you liked the story. I lost my Grandfather in 2012, It wasn't easy for my Grandmother. What Ranma said to Kasumi in the video is what I told my Grandmother.

"A Loved one is never truthfully gone as long as you keep their memory alive with you." I think it's a good message, as cheesy as that sounds. Well that's it for this story. I'll get back to "Starting Over" Soon. I just needed a break. Take care now.


End file.
